


Told You

by mermaidthing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidthing/pseuds/mermaidthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words). Someone has to hold the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You

"What if James—"

"James and Evans are off snogging in the greenhouse," Sirius breathed as he placed wet kisses along Remus' stomach. "Peter too."

Normally they would have been in a more discreet location, however they happened to be in the kitchens when the urge struck them both.

" _Peter?_ " Remus frowned, unfastening his belt.

"Someone has to hold the camera," Sirius grinned, wagging his brows.

"If Evans finds out— _OH!_ " Remus bit his lip.

Hidden in the corner of the room, James placed a hand on Peter's gaping mouth. " _Told_ you!" he grinned.

Peter nodded dumbly, and adjusted the camera.


End file.
